


until your birthday

by someone_worth_racing_for



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Army Carlos, But no one knows that, Carlos comes back from the Army for just one evening, First Love, Insecure Lando, Lando and Carlos are neighbours, Lando has a crush on Carlos since he was actually a kid, M/M, On BOTH SIDES, Slow Burn, Teenager in Love, also not that he likes men in general, many stares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26194903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someone_worth_racing_for/pseuds/someone_worth_racing_for
Summary: “You know, you have changed, Lando. You really have. Even a lot, I can tell. But even after everything, after such a long time, you still look at me the same damn way.”
Relationships: Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr
Comments: 14
Kudos: 112





	1. Chapter 1

Actually Lando hadn’t even wanted to go with his family the first place. His mother had finally talked him into it. She had almost pleaded him and because Lando was a good son and he also had pity with her, he finally agreed to come with his parents and siblings over to their neighbours to celebrate Mrs. Sainz’s birthday.

He only did that to do his mother a favour, because he would have preferred it much more to stay alone inside his room and play another evening on his computer. Now Lando even had to take on nice clothes on this Saturday evening. Normally he was wearing his favourite sweatpants and some comfy hoodie at this time of the day, but instead he forced himself to get into those uncomfortable jeans and this shirt, which was finally looking good enough for his mother liking.

Lando didn’t take a vest or sweater with him, because he hadn’t planned to stay too long at the party anyway. Only as long as it was necessary and after he would have looked at his mother with pleading eyes for the hundred time, she would finally give in and node her head, so he could finally leave the party and go home to do the thing he loved the most.

Lando was grateful about that not so many people were present, because he didn’t like crowds. But it were still enough so no one noticed or even paid attention to him. He was invisible, like he always was and always wanted to be. Lando kept close to his family, after they had wished Reyes happy birthday.

It was a warm evening, the air smelled like summer, while the crickets were playing their songs in the background. Everyone seemed to have a good time, laughers were always audible from one side of the garden and also the meal was pretty delicious. Actually it wasn’t such a bad evening like Lando had expected it to be, but that changed by sunset.

Already at the beginning of the party, Ana and Blanca, the Sainz daughters, had told her mother to have a big surprise for her. They will have to leave the party for some time to get it, but it will be worth it.

All eyes were on them, when the two Sainz girls came back with a wide grin on their lips. They forced her mother to come closer to them into the middle of the garden, so everyone could see them. It was quiet, everyone watched them with excitement, when Reyes’ birthday present came around the corner.

The woman began to scream in happiness in the second her eyes caught her only son. The young man was named after his father and walked through the garden to everyone’s surprise. Lando would lie if he would say he wasn’t surprised as well. Actually he was very surprised and like Reyes he also really hadn’t expected to see him here tonight.

Carlos was still wearing his military clothes, while he held his mother close and wished her happy birthday. Also Carlos senior finally joined them, being as happy to see his son again after such a long time as his wife.

It were probably one and a half years, since Lando had seen the Spaniard the last time. Carlos was gone from one day to the other. First he hadn’t even noticed it, it wasn’t like they saw each other every day, but at one point Lando asked his family about his being by dinner and they told him that he had gone to the army three weeks ago.

Lando was kind of sad about that. It really wasn’t like the older one and he had a very close relationship, they actually didn’t even have a relationship at all, but since already a half eternity the young Brit had a crush on him.

Lando was only sixteen back then, no clue about love, how his body was working or how he should deal with obviously being interested in men. He knew he never had a chance by the good-looking Spaniard, but still he had liked to look at him. It wasn’t like Carlos was gay as well, Lando didn’t even know if he was single or not, but even if so, he would never ever date someone like him anyway.

So Lando just sat there on the windowsill of his room every day, his favourite place, and watched the older one when ever came into his field of vision. He had watched him cutting the law, working on his bike, washing his parent’s car or playing football with his brother. All shirtless, of course.

Now it was Carlos senior, who was cutting the law and it really wasn’t the same any more. Also when Carlos’ sisters were taking care of their parent’s car now or they played with his sisters in the front yard and even when the Sainz daughters were pretty as well, it still really wasn’t the same.

It was not like Lando was missing the Spaniard constantly, but at some moments he did. Carlos had been always nice to him. They already knew each other their whole lives long. Carlos and Lando’s brother Oliver were almost at the same age. They had spent their childhood together, had grown up together and because Olli was always a caring, older brother, he never complained about Lando joining them.

He sometimes even forced his younger brother to come along with him to the neighbours, to have some fun and not being alone all the time. It wasn’t like Lando was a burden or something like that. Most of the time they didn’t even notice he was present, but the youngest Norris was always very quiet and shy. He preferred it to play somewhere alone in a corner as long as his older brother was close to him.

Lando just needed to hear Olli to feel safe and he had to be in his field of vision, so his brother couldn’t forget about him. Because Lando hated it to be left alone somewhere strange, even when it was just their neighbour’s place.

When they became older, the three boys played together on Olli’s PlayStation, they played football together over at the Sainz’s place or went cycling. Lando still remembered about the afternoon he had that accident with his bike and Olli was nowhere to be seen.

Tears were falling down his face, while his knee was bleeding and his whole body was shaking. Carlos had taken care of him then. He had tried to calm him down, cleaned the wound with some water and had taken him in his arms. The Spaniard was holding him close and comforted him, till he had calmed down.

Somehow the older one had managed it to push both of their bikes back home, while Lando was limping and sniffing next to him. Carlos had laid his arm around his shoulders, when his tears didn’t want to stop and he pulled him softly closer. At one point the Spaniard had even made it to make him smile again.

Even when they probably hadn’t changed just ten words over all those years growing up together, Carlos had always been very kind to him. Whenever they were over at the Sainz’s place he had offered him something to drink, the Spaniard had even shared his favourite sweets with him once.

He had never made fun of him or had teased him, like so many others have. He also hadn’t pushed him away, because he wasn’t so funny and lively like the other kids in his age. Lando was different and Carlos at least accepted that and didn’t make his life even worse.

Over all those years Lando had formed a crush for the older one. Even when time had changed them all, the boys still met sometimes. While Carlos and Olli were playing a round of FIFA together, Lando just sat there and stared at the Spaniard.

He always loved to do that. Not being in the focus of someone, somewhere offside, being able to watch quietly and to not have someone’s attention. It was nice and Lando’s favourite thing to do, to watch Carlos.

He was the prettiest boy he had ever been able to watch and the fact that Carlos wasn’t only beautiful but also very nice, funny, smart and caring made him perfect for Lando to crush on him.

Sure they weren’t able to see each other that often any more when they had become older, but it was still nice for the young Brit to see Carlos from time to time passing by his window, to hear his sweet Spanish accent somewhere in their house or watch him smiling that perfect way.

Lando hadn’t forgotten about him all the time, he just hadn’t thought about him always. But in the second Carlos had stepped around the corner, he had realized how much he had actually missed him. How much he had missed being able to watch him.

After Carlos’ parents had calmed down again, his mother had dried her tears and had kissed his cheeks for the thousand time, his father had hugged and squeezed him and had looked at his son all proudly, the young man with the military clothes made his way through the crowd.

He said hello to everyone, shared some words with the neighbours or the present friends from his family. Carlos looked really happy to be able to be here, he wasn’t annoyed about everyone’s attention or their many questions about his being.

He answered them all patiently and with that gorgeous smile on his lips. And there also came Lando’s old habit back, because he couldn’t stop to watch the Spaniard from the corner of his eyes any more. His heart was beating faster and faster the closer Carlos was coming to where the Norris family was sitting.

Flo and Cisca shared a look, when he was almost by their sides and they had checked him out from top to bottom. And for the first time in his life, Lando understood his sisters. Carlos was looking incredible in those military clothes. He had changed a lot the last months to an even more gorgeous version of himself.

His body had always seemed to be more matured for his age, but the teenager Lando still remembered was completely gone by now. Carlos was a man, a real man with a beard, a fully developed Adam’s apple, broad shoulders, strong chest and Lando was sure that under his uniform were only muscles and tanned skin.

Lando’s mother stood up, when Carlos came into her direction. She couldn’t resist to also take him into her arms and tell him how much he had matured. Lando’s father was shaking hands with him and patted his shoulder. Carlos and Olli hugged as well, after the Spaniard had boxed his arms playfully like they had always been doing.

Flo was the next he greeted, asking her if her passion was still horse riding, followed by greeting Cisca, who the Spaniard told all shocked that she already looked like a little lady. Carlos had always been pretty charming. And then it was Lando’s turn. His throat was dry, while his hands were sweating and shaking.

He didn’t know why, but he was nervous. If he had known before, that he would meet Carlos again after such a long time, he would have maybe spent more than thirty seconds in front of the mirror, had at least tried it to brush his curls and taken on nicer clothes.

“Lando.” Carlos said surprised and to hear his own name coming from his smooth lips with that sexy Spanish accent after such a long time, caused his heart to race even faster. “You have grown, my friend.” When their hands met, the younger one was speechless and all frozen. He had indeed forgotten about how beautiful Carlos’ chocolate coloured eyes were and how breath-taking his smile was.

But after staring up at him with a half opened mouth for seconds, Lando forced himself to say something, even when he wished he would have come up with something cleverer. “A little.” Olli, Flo and Cisca burst out into laughers next to him, while the young Brit felt his cheeks heating up.

Lando exactly knew himself that he was looking very small and thin and way too young for his age. His siblings were always remembering and teasing him about that, even when his sisters were younger than Lando. Because he was too ashamed and overwhelmed about being so close to the young man he had never stopped to crush onto, Lando couldn’t bring one more word over his lips.

He couldn’t tell like all the others had how nice it was to see him again or at least ask him how he was. “I think he has.” Carlos finally said and winked down at Lando, which caused him to lose the control over his body completely. The Spaniard shared some more words with his brother and mother, while Lando was just able to stand there and stare at him.

The young Brit would have been okay with looking at the Spaniard for the rest of his life or at least for the rest of the evening, but after some minutes Carlos told them he had to go on and greet the last guests. But he promised to come back to share some more words with them later.

So Lando didn’t give his mother those can-I-finally-go-home-looks. Instead, he kept sitting right where he was and waited for Carlos to come over to their table again, so he could finally follow every line of his beautiful face from near again.

The Spaniard had changed his uncomfortable military clothes into some light blue jeans and a white shirt. And Lando had been right. Only muscles and tanned skin. Carlos was looking more than just good in those clothes. Even if he wanted, Lando just couldn’t take his eyes away from him any more. Only at that moment he got it how much he had really missed him.

One hour later, Carlos kept his promise and came with some beer, it was his third Lando could tell because he had been watching him the whole time long, in his hand over to where the Norris family was sitting.

Carlos told them some stories from the army, some were funny and nice to which his mother, Flo and Cisca were laughing, some did sound dangerous and exciting to which his father and Olli paid more attention.

Lando was alright with every story Carlos wanted to tell, as long as he kept on speaking and he could eye him closely. The Spaniard also asked his neighbours about their being, what they had done the whole time while he was gone.

Everyone told Carlos some parts of their life, but when it was Lando’s turn it became quiet. What should he even tell him? His life wasn’t exciting at all, not like his siblings or even his parent’s. He was just Lando and even when he had been alright with that until now, he still felt uncomfortable, when he wasn’t able to tell Carlos at least something.

“Land spends his whole life in front of the PC.” Olli finally spoke up and the young Brit’s cheeks blushed instantly. “Yeah, we sometimes don’t even see him for days.” Flo made everything just even worse with her statement. Cisca giggled and Lando best wanted to run away.

Of course, his mother had got his discomfort, why she quickly said “But Lando is also pretty good at school and he loves to draw. You should see some of his drawings, Carlos.” Lando knew his mother had only meant it good, but she made him feel even more stupid.

The young Brit tried to avoid everyone’s eyes, especially Carlos’, because he could exactly feel how red his face was. But his discomfort got a quick end, when he could hear the Spaniard saying “I would really like to see one of your drawings, Lando.”

With big eyes he looked up at the older one, not believing what he had just heard. But then he remembered about that Carlos had always been very kind to him and he seemed to mean it serious, he really wasn’t teasing him.

Now his cheeks were burning because he was touched about his neighbour’s nice words and his heart stopped working, when he winked at him once again when no one was watching. Why did he have to do that? He was already all embarrassed and overwhelmed with just him being close anyway.

Lando felt sad, when Carlos told his family that he will only stay for this evening and had to go back to the army already tomorrow morning again. Even when he hadn’t been aware about missing him that much the last months, still a world crashed down for Lando by that information.

Carlos stayed for some more at their table, before he got over to talk to his grandparents. The later it got the more people were saying goodbye and left the garden party. Lando was so busy with watching the Spaniard, that he was pretty surprised, when his mother told him that they will also go home now.

She had probably expected Lando to come with his parents and youngest sister, she was still positive surprised about him staying for so long anyway, but she was even more shocked, when he announced that he wanted to stay for some more.

He had to take in from Carlos as much as possible this evening, before he will be gone again.

When in the end it were only Carlos, his sisters, Lando’s older sister, brother and himself any more, they took place around the campfire. If he had known that he would stay outside tonight for so long, he would have brought a jacket or at least a vest with him, but the fire did warm him up enough.

Since the older once were gone and only the youth was being left behind, they were talking and acting a little opener. Maybe also because Carlos was already by his seventh beer, his brother had also already drunk some and the girls drank one glass of wine after the other.

When Carlos had offered Lando some beer, he refused like always and told him he didn’t drink any alcohol. Flo teased him about it with saying, that he had never even tried any alcohol and he had also never been clubbing. Once again Lando felt stupid about being himself, but the Spaniard had only smiled down at him softly and instead of some beer, he had offered him a glass of Coke.

This evening right here was actually the closest Lando had ever been to clubbing or going out in his life. But he had to admit that he liked it and he also knew that the only reason fort that was the Spaniard sitting opposite him.

The warm colour of the campfire lighted up Carlos’ face in the most gorgeous way, his skin was almost glowing, his eyes were shining bright and whenever he caught Lando staring at him, the younger one pretended like he wasn’t the most beautiful human on this planet.

Lando could tell that everyone around him were already a little tipsy from the alcohol, so it didn’t surprise him, when Carlos’ younger sister asked her brother about the army’s boys. The young Brit really wasn’t surprised about that, also that his own sister seemed to be interested in that question, but what really surprised him was the Spaniard’s answer, after he had shrugged his shoulders

“Yeah, there are some nice ones. Some were pretty cute, some were too easy to get and some were officers.” Flo, Ana and also Blanca laughed at that, while Lando was confused. “I can’t complain, but the right one definitely still wasn’t under them for me.”

When after saying so out loud, Carlos looked over to where Lando was sitting and staring at him with a wide, in shock opened mouth and unbelieving eyes. Had he really just understood him right? Carlos was interested in men? And why seemed Lando to be the only one who hadn’t known about that?

The next hour the young Brit needed to process that information, while they kept on talking, telling each other funny stories and laugh a lot. Like always Lando kept quiet, only looked at them through his lashes, listened to their stories and smiling from time to time, because he really couldn’t offer a funny story himself. Because no one would be interested in his computer stories anyway.

But the longer they were sitting here in the middle of the night, the more Lando caught Carlos watching him over the fire. He offered him a small, unsure smile, whenever it happened, before he wrapped his arms even tighter around his chest to keep himself warm.

At one point Carlos disappeared inside, just to come back with some blankets for the girls. Lando almost jumped, when he could feel the older one’s hand laying on top of his shoulder, while he leaned down to place one of his hoodies onto his lap. “Take that on. You are already shivering.” Carlos had whispered and caused so even worse goose bumps onto his skin.

But for the one quick moment where Carlos had touched him, Lando had been feeling all warm and comfortable. But that feeling was gone again with the Spaniard and grateful about the warm material of his hoodie he pulled it over his head and cuddled himself into it. It smelled so much like him, Lando took a deep nose from his scent and wrapped himself even tighter into the comfortable clothe.

The young Brit was happy to not have to talk about himself or to talk about anything at all. He just sat there and listened, while he felt his eyes becoming heavier and heavier, but he still didn’t become tired from watching Carlos from the corner of his eyes the whole time long.

When the fire was almost gone, Olli announced that he will go to some bar now to meet his girlfriend. He asked Carlos if he wanted to join them, but the older one refused and explained that he had to leave already tomorrow before midday again and he wanted to spend at least some more time with his family.

Blanca said she would go to bed now, her fiancé was probably already waiting for her upstairs, Flo wanted to borrow herself some shirt from Ana for her date tomorrow, so the three girls disappeared inside and after also Olli had said goodbye, Lando was all alone with Carlos.

Uncomfortable the younger one began to move. He really couldn’t remember the last time he had been alone with him. Carlos was looking at him over the fire, he could exactly feel his eyes on him and Lando really had to ask himself if the Spaniard had felt his eyes on him over the whole evening as well.

Lightly embarrassed, Lando cleared his throat and even when he had enjoyed it to look at the older one so much, he still hoped for his sister to be already back again. Unsure he bit down onto his lip, because he could still tell Carlos was watching him, he could feel his eyes bore into his skin and like always he didn’t know if he should say something or not and if so, what should he say?

Finally, he couldn’t stand the tense any more and innocently he looked up at the Spaniard. The small, still present fire was reflecting in his dark eyes, while he was taking him in, his full lips had formed a soft smile and his cheeks were lightly blushed as well, but that probably came from the alcohol.

Lando’s heart skipped a beat, when he could watch his lips moving and he heard his Spanish accent in the silence of the night saying “You know, I have already met many people in my life, but no one has been so cute like you.”

The young Brit didn’t know if he had just heard him right or if he had only imagined Carlos saying so. This just couldn’t be true, right? He just couldn’t be flirting with him, right? Someone like Carlos just couldn’t be interested in someone like him, right?

Lando couldn’t, he just couldn’t say anything. Instead, he just kept on doing what he could do best. Staring. Maybe he had already fallen asleep next to the fire and he only dreamed this all here. Maybe he was already that tired that his brain only heard what it wanted to hear. No one had ever flirted with him, so why should especially Carlos flirted with him?

Lando finally turned around to make sure Carlos wasn’t talking to someone else, even when he exactly knew it was only the two of them left. The Spaniard giggled in response, before he told him “Yes, I’m talking to you, Lando.” The young Brit could feel his cheeks heating up and goose bumps broke free over his arms, even when at the same time a warm shiver ran down the length of his back.

“You know, you have changed, Lando. You really have. Even a lot, I can tell. But even after everything, after such a long time, you still look at me the same damn way.” Latest then the young Brit’s heart had stopped to beat completely and he became all pale, even when just one second ago the small fire had warmed his cheeks. Carlos knew it, he knew everything. Was Lando really that stupid all the time to think he hadn’t noticed him staring at him? Even back when they were younger?

Of course, the Spaniard had and it also wouldn’t surprise him if everyone else had noticed so as well. It wasn’t like Lando had tried to hide it, it was obvious, but at the same time Carlos seemed like he wasn’t mad at him for that. The total contrary even.

With a lightly tilted head, the Spaniard was eyeing him with still that soft smile on his lips for some more, before he suddenly stood up and got closer to where Lando was still sitting all frozen and confused. Excited but also a little scared he was watching him coming closer with big eyes and parted lips.

Only the lovely way his warm eyes were looking down at him and his beautiful smile made him stay right where he was and not running away as fast as possible. But still he couldn’t hold himself back, when a gasp escaped his lips, when the Spaniard kneeled down right in front of him.

And like Lando had doing it the whole evening long, Carlos just eyed him. They studied each other’s eyes and the younger one could tell that Carlos forced himself to not reach out and touch him. And while Lando’s brain still screamed at him to get away from here as fast as possible, his heart screamed at the Spaniard to come even closer.

In the end Carlos didn’t, he just kept on looking deep into his eyes like he was searching for something. Lando himself was still speechless and tried not to faint under his gaze. The world around them seemed to have stopped, everything was so quiet and slow and Lando wished this moment could last forever.

“You will turn eighteen on thirteenth of November, right?” Carlos’ voice was suddenly audible and Lando watched his lips move. After thinking about if it was true for some seconds, because the Spaniard’s present so close to him made him all dizzy, the younger one nodded his head.

Why did Carlos still remember about his birthday and that he will turn eighteen? Yeah, sure Lando still also knew his birthday and how old he was, but he had a crush on him and Carlos hadn’t. Or at least he had always thought so.

The Spaniard smiled gently down at him, eyed his expression for some more with a tilted head, before he finally said it out loud “It’s the day I will come back from the army and I would really like to take you out on your birthday.” Did Carlos Sainz, the most beautiful man in this world, really just asked him for a date?

“What do you think, carino?” Carlos whispered and while their eyes always stayed connected, he reached out for his hands. Because they were almost completely buried inside the sleeve of his hoodie, Lando did only feel his skin with his fingertips, but it felt oh so good to be able to touch his smooth, warm skin.

The younger one kept looking up right into his eyes, when he asked himself if he really meant that serious. Maybe he was only making fun of him? Maybe someone was filming him like the complete idiot he looked right now? Or maybe his siblings had forced Carlos to flirt with him, so they could tease him about that for the rest of their lives?

But his eyes were looking trustworthy and lovingly down at him, also the sincerely smile on his smooth lips told Lando that his neighbour had meant everything he had said and nothing of it was for show.

He felt comfortable being so close to him, he felt welcomed, even accepted in his eyes and the way Carlos was holding and stroking his fingers made him calm and warmed up his heart. Carlos was interested in him, he wanted to spend time with him, he also had a thing for him.

After a half eternity staring at each other, Lando finally nodded agreeing his head. Of course, he wanted to go out with Carlos, especially on his eighteen birthday. Of course, he wanted to spend time with him, be close to him and the center of his attention.

Instantly a big, wide grin formed onto the older once lips by his agreement and he squeezed softly his hands. “Great. I really hopped you will agree. I can’t wait for it already now. I promise you won’t forget that evening.” And once again Lando could only node his head to that, still being unable to use his voice.

“Please, pass me your phone, carino. I want to save my number in it, so we can keep in touch, while I’m at the army.” Lando missed Carlos holding his hands in the second he had pulled away, but that shock did wake him up a little, so he could reach for his phone.

Carlos still smiled over both of his ears at him, when he took the phone from his shaking hand and saved his number, after he had called himself, so he had Lando’s number as well. Helpless and still overwhelmed with the whole situation, the younger one kept on watching him, till the two of them could hear Flo calling for her brother.

They looked back at the house, where the girl and Ana were already waiting for him and obviously this evening was over now. Carlos gave the younger one a smile, when they both noticed so and he helped him to get onto his feet, something Lando probably hadn’t been able to do alone otherwise.

When they were both standing, Lando on pretty shaking feet if he was serious, Carlos handled him his phone back. The younger one remembered about still wearing the Spaniard’s hoodie, when he had wanted to bury his phone back into his pocket and it got into the way.

Lando had just wanted to pull the warm material of the hoodie over his head and give it back to him, even when he best would have liked to stay wrapped inside it for the rest of his life, when Carlos prevented him from doing so, when he took his hands once again and said with a soft voice “Don’t. Keep it, you look good in it.”

Lando’s cheeks began to burn for the thousand time that evening and something was telling him that his neighbour actually even liked to see him like that. But what Lando didn’t knew was that Carlos even adored it and it made him even cuter than he already was before.

The young Brit didn’t let himself so twice, before he already pulled the sleeves over his hands again and cuddled himself into the fabric. Carlos smiled at him and before Lando could even realize what was happening, the older one already leaned down to give him a sweet kiss onto his warm cheek.

“Good night, carino. I can’t wait to see you again.” The Spaniard whispered into his ear and while he was already beaming down at him with that beautiful smile, Lando could only stare back up at him. Finally, the older one gently pushed him into the direction of their house, where Flo was still waiting for him.

Like his body didn’t even belong to him, Lando stepped through the night, feeling Carlos palm supporting his back. The second his touch and so also his warmth was gone, he almost began to whine and looked back up at him to be able to see his beautiful eyes for one more time for the next few months.

Flo looked already pretty tired and also annoyed for her brother to take so long. After they had all wished each other good night, they got their separated ways. But Lando hadn’t made even five steps into the direction of his home, when he already felt Carlos’ eyes on him again.

Carefully he turned around to see if he was right and the Spaniard’s eyes were indeed fixed only on him again. Carlos gifted him one of his gorgeous smiles, while he waved at him. It was the first response of him since hours, when Lando smiled as well and waved back at him.

It was the last time he will see the older one for the next few months, he was aware of that even when he still couldn’t believe what had happened tonight. Still with Carlos’ hoodie on, Lando went to bed, fell easily asleep and slept as good as he hadn’t since such a long time.


	2. Chapter 2

_Six months later_

Lando was sitting at his favourite place on his windowsill with his favourite hoodie on, Carlos’ hoodie, and studied for the next exam. Sadly the hoodie didn’t smell like his boyfriend any more since a very long time, after wearing it so often and also after washing it with a heavy heart. But today it didn’t make him sad any more, because today was the day.

The day had finally come. It was the thirteenth of November, his eighteenth birthday and also the day Carlos will finally come back home after his duty by the army. Lando had waited for this day for so long, but when he thought back about it, it felt like it was just yesterday, when he had woken up the day after the party.

Lando slowly but sure had woken up the next morning and he first thought that everything had just been a dream. It was just too good to be true. Something like that wouldn’t happen to someone like him.

But when the young Brit moved and still felt the fluffy material of Carlos’ hoodie around his body, he still smelled his scent and he also still saw the cloth with his own eyes, when he looked down his body, he knew he hadn’t just been dreaming.

It had been real, it had really happened. What had Lando ever done in his life to deserve this? To deserve him? Carlos was probably already on his way back to the army and even when it had been just a few hours they had spent together, Lando already missed him.

While he kept laying in his bed and stared up at the ceiling he didn’t ask himself any more if it was really true, instead he asked himself if Carlos will keep his promise. If he had really meant that all serious. Maybe he was a little too drunken last night and had said and promised things he didn’t mean and also couldn’t hold.

Lando told himself to not keep his hopes up for it, for his own good. He didn’t want to be more disappointed than necessary. Carlos will probably forget about him and his promise in the next few hours, if he hadn’t already, and when he will come back home later this year he probably won’t even recognize him any more.

With that decision in his mind, the young Brit grabbed for his phone laying on the bedside table next to him. He was surprised about the message he had got pretty early this morning and also from whom the message was. A certain someone, who was saved in his phone with _Carlos_ ❤️

 _‘Buenos dias, Lando. I hope you had a good night and I haven’t caused you to lay awake in bed all night long. Listen, what has happened last night.. I really didn’t want to force you to anything you don’t want. I was maybe a little too pushy, after drinking several beers, but if I’m serious I have really hoped to see you at the party. I was even pretty nervous when I have seen you again. Since I’m away from home I was thinking about you a lot and I have realized how much I actually like and care about you and how much I miss you in my life. You didn’t want to leave my mind any more, I could only think about you all the time. Yes, I have a thing for you Lando and I really wouldn’t call it a crush. It’s something more, something deeper and if I shouldn’t have already scared you away after last night, I would be the happiest man in this world if you would give us a chance. I know it’s not easy for you and I’m also sorry to only realize my feelings for you while I’m at the army and far away from home, but I adore you, Lando. I always have and I also will. Take your time, think about it. Don’t be afraid about telling me how you really feel. Stay safe, carino. We will see each other in six months. Adiós!_ ❤️ _’_

Lando didn’t know why, but he had tears glistening in his eyes. First of all, everything obviously really hadn’t been a dream and second, Carlos really had meant every word he had said and also his promise. He wanted to call him his, everything Lando had always wanted, but at the same time he had never even dared to dream about. 

The young Brit didn’t need to think about it for one second, he already exactly knew what he wanted. His heart was telling him so. He knew what he wanted to answer and to communicate this way was so much easier for him than talking on the phone or maybe even looking into Carlos’ eyes, while doing so.

 _‘Hello, Carlos. First of all, I’m sorry about my reaction or better my missing reaction from yesterday. I’m just not good in these things. If I’m serious, I was more than just overwhelmed about it, because it was the very last thing I have ever expected to happen to me, but I’m very glad you did what you have done. If you wouldn’t have, I would probably still stare at you. I just hadn’t expected to see you, but all those feelings came right back when I have seen you standing there. You are right, I like you since already a longer time, but I would have never had the strength to tell you so. I really don’t know what’s happening right now, but I’m still wearing your hoodie and I’m already missing you. I don’t know how this is supposed to work. You will need much compassion and patience with me, because I have never done this before. I don’t know if you are ready for that, if you want to do that. But I would really like to give it a try. But only with you. Have a good flight and keep looking at yourself. Can’t wait to see you again._ ❤️ _’_

Lando felt a little stupid about what he had written and also the responded heart. Even after he had changed the text at least twenty times, had added some words and had deleted some, he still felt insecure and also kind of nervous, when he finally sent the message.

He was never in a relationship before, hell he hadn’t even kissed yet. Yesterday morning his biggest problem was the party he didn’t want to go, because he had preferred it to play computer games, but today he already had a date for his birthday in six months. And overall he had a boyfriend and it just happened him to be the most beautiful man in the whole world.

Yes, Lando had wanted Carlos since such a long time, but since he was allowed to have him, he was scared. He really didn’t have a clue about relationships and everything in between. Yesterday he couldn’t even talk to him one whole sentence properly and now they were a couple. Were they?

But before Lando could break his head about that question as well, his phone laying on his belly vibrated and with curious eyes he read the new message from the Spaniard ‘I’m really glad I haven’t scared you away, carino. I would have never been able to forgive myself that. But you really don’t have to worry, there is nothing you have to be afraid about. We will take it slow and I will take good care of you, I promise. We both want to be a couple and we will make it work, that’s all what matters. You will see, carino. We will make it work together.’

They did and like Carlos had promised, they took it slow. Very slow even. For the next few weeks they were only writing each other little messages. They wished each other good morning and also good night. They wrote each other about their day and how they were. It was nothing deep they were telling each other, it was all still so new for Lando to write with someone that much and often.

Carlos had finally started to send him pics. Nothing big, just pics of his dinner, when he had a day off and went cycling into the woods or also some photos from his work. Lando was first too shy to send Carlos any pics as well, but when his boyfriend had asked him all sweetly if he would like to send him a pic of one of his drawings, he had taken his whole courage together.

Unsure Lando had needed hours to decide which of his drawings he wanted to take a photo of and even send it to him. Finally, he decided for one of his favourite drawings of a waterfall in the middle of a jungle. The drawing had so many details and it had taken him hours to finish it.

Lando never liked to show someone his works, he thought they weren’t good enough to be shown. He only let his mother have a look at them from time to time and even when she always told him how beautiful his drawings were, he never believed her fully. She was his mother, she was supposed to say something like that, right?

So Lando had needed much willpower to send that pic to Carlos, but his reaction to it warmed up his heart. He praised him about how talented he was, that he loved all those details, especially the little, colourful bird sitting in one of the trees. Lando was touched about his boyfriend’s kind words and he was also surprised that he had even noticed the bird. He must have really looked very close at his drawing.

From that day on the young Brit wasn’t scared about to send the Spaniard pics of his drawings any more. He did so pretty often since then and Carlos always cheered him up with his sweet words and encourage him to keep going on. Lando also began to send him other pics, like from the sunset, when he had been on a walk with his parents, some flowers he had found in their backyard and on one afternoon he had even sent him a cute pic from his dog and himself.

The Spaniard was thrilled about it and Lando got a selfie back from him with his wide, happy smile instantly. Now Lando finally had a photo he could look at, whenever he was missing the older one and it happened to be even such a gorgeous one.

Lando also used that photo as template to draw Carlos. The drawing had taken him days to finish it, because he was never satisfied enough with the result. He wanted it to look as realistic, exact and truthful as possible. He tried to remember ever freckle on his nose, the way his dark eyes did shine while he smiled down at him and he had even counted his long lashes, so the drawing became perfect.

The evening Lando had finally sent his boyfriend the result of his hard work, the Spaniard was speechless first, Lando could tell so even through their messages. Carlos told him obviously very touched once again how talented he was and that he also felt very honoured, especially when the younger one told him how much time and effort he had put into it.

Lando had never seen him like that before. It was him and his beautiful drawing that had made Carlos feel this way. It caused goose bumps on his arms as well about that the older one was that happy about it. Lando had never thought someone would feel this way only because of his drawings.

One evening the Spaniard asked him carefully, if they maybe wanted to speak on the phone. Lando first didn’t know what to answer. Sure, he had already got used to write Carlos all day long and send him pics from time to time, but since he had gone back to the army, he hadn’t heard his voice again. They hadn’t talked to each other.

He was afraid that he wouldn’t be able to say one word, even when he wouldn’t have to face him, but still. The young Brit didn’t know why he finally agreed to it in the end, maybe because he was longing to hear Carlos’ voice again, after such a long time.

Of course, the Spaniard got his discomfort in the second Lando had answered his phone call. The shy, insecure Lando from the party was back, even after all those messages and pics. But Carlos wouldn’t be Carlos, if he wouldn’t have tried to make his boyfriend comfortable and a little more relaxed.

The Spaniard acted like he hadn’t noticed anything and just began to talk about his day, what he had for dinner, about his morning run and when he was finished with talking he asked Lando easy question he could either answer with yes or no or with some short words. After about twenty minutes Carlos wished him good night and that it was really nice to hear his voice again. Even when it was actually almost only the older one, who had talked the whole time long.

Lando got better and better with every phone call. Since two weeks they were talking to each other every day, mostly in the evenings, when they were both lying in bed. The younger one had finally become comfortable with talking and even telling his boyfriend about his day on his own and he even felt secure enough to tell him short stories.

They were laughing much, which made it also easier for Lando to calm down and just be himself. When the younger one finally felt comfortable enough for it, he even told his boyfriend about how he was _really_ feeling today. Slowly but sure he opened up and told him the truth.

It felt great to finally be able to share his thoughts with someone and tell him his real feelings. Carlos always tried to understand him and support him wherever he could. Lando was telling the older one about his worries, about his fears. The Spaniard always listened to him no matter what he was telling him. The younger one knew his boyfriend would listen to him talking about computer games for hours and he also didn’t make fun of him when he told him about his problems at school.

Lando trusted Carlos completely by now, he knew he could count on him and how much it meant to have him as his boyfriend, who always supported him and was so incredible nice and understanding. Latest then Lando was completely sure the Spaniard meant it all serious. He wouldn’t spend hours listening to his problems and feelings, if he didn’t mean at least something to him.

But also the older one entrusted him some secrets. He told him about the hard life at the army and that he was already counting the days till he will be back home again. He was home sick. He just couldn’t wait any more to see his family again, he was missing them so much and he also couldn’t wait to see him again and they could finally be close to each other.

It was already autumn when the couple began to talk to each other via FaceTime. The first time was again all exciting for Lando, not only to be able to talk to his boyfriend, but also to see him again after such a long time, even when it was only on the little screen on his phone.

But he could tell that Carlos was excited as well. It was wonderful to not only hear but also to see his beautiful face. It happened more than once, that the older one caught Lando staring at him for already one whole minute, but also Carlos couldn’t take his eyes away from him that easily sometimes.

Most of the time Lando did hide in the tree house in their garden, so he could talk to his boyfriend unconcerned, while they were facetiming. But when it got dark and too cold outside, he got into his room and sometimes they were even talking to each other with the duvet over his head.

Lando once told his boyfriend about that Olli was teasing him already the whole day long and that he was already pretty annoyed about it. Carlos suggested telling him about his army boyfriend, he was sure he would stop teasing him instantly then. The young Brit laughed about that, the older one was just always able to cheer him up, but he won’t do that.

Olli wouldn’t believe him anyway, no one in his family would, probably not even his mother and even less they would believe him that it was Carlos. So Lando kept that sweet, little secret all to himself. Even when he had really liked to tell them about his relationship sometimes, when they were teasing him or when some of his schoolmates were making fun of him once again.

One evening, when Carlos opened up his heart and told his boyfriend about how much he did miss home, his family and also him, he could watch clear tears building up in his eyes. They never fell over the edge, but to see the older one like that and feel the trust he had towards him to tell him something like that and even show him how sad he was, got Lando pretty touched.

And he also didn’t feel stupid or weak, when a few days later he told Carlos about that some of his schoolmates were teasing him, made fun of him and he teared up. Normally he didn’t like to show his emotions like that in front of someone, but with Carlos it felt different.

He had showed him his feelings already as well and he exactly knew he could trust him and he didn’t have to be afraid. Carlos was always there for him, he cheered him up as good as possible through the phone, he made him smile again and told him not to listen to them.

They didn’t have a clue about what they were talking about, what a great, sweet and funny young soul he was and if they had seen his biceps they sure as hell wouldn’t say such things any more. Carlos had really made it with that to cause Lando to smile again and whip away those thick tears.

As long as the Spaniard was by his side, even when he was actually far away, Lando felt safe. A great feeling. Nothing he had ever experienced before in his life and also didn’t want to ever let go again.

In the middle of October they were talking via face time once again, while Lando was already lying in bed and his eyes became heavier and heavier with every minute he listened to his boyfriend’s calm voice. The young Brit was shortly before entering the land of dreams, when he could hear Carlos wishing him good night and sweet dreams like already so many evenings before.

But what was new were the three little words he added in the end. _I love you._

The next morning Lando didn’t know if he had only dreamed those words or if his boyfriend had really told him his feelings for him. The young Brit got his answer, when he looked at his phone and read the message he had got from his boyfriend, before he had to go to his duty this morning.

 _‘Good morning, carino. I hope you had a good night and no, you haven’t dreamed it_ 😉 _I have really said those words last night. I love you. I do, carino. With my whole heart. Have a nice day. Can’t wait to see and hear you again tonight.‘_

Lando’s heart was swollen with love, while he read his messages over and over again and clear tears were falling over the edge of his eyes. Carlos had really convinced him his love, he just couldn’t believe it. The Spaniard really loved him for who he was, with all his anxiety, fears and shyness.

Lando could have made it himself easy with just responding those three words with a message, but after everything Carlos had done for him, he had wanted to look into his beautiful eyes, while he would tell him his feelings for him. Even when it won’t be easy for him.

The Spaniard even called him sooner than usual that evening, he looked all worried into the camera, because Lando hadn’t written him one message over the whole day. Just when Carlos had wanted to apologize, because his convince of love was obviously too soon for the younger one, Lando interrupted him.

More determined than he had ever thought he could sound, he told his boyfriend maybe a little too quickly how much he meant to him. It was the first time Lando said out lout those three words and in the end he even began to cry after the whole tension was gone. Carlos finally knew about this side of him as well.

While thinking back about all the things that had happened the last six months, Lando still couldn’t believe it. He had grown, matured and that all because of his boyfriend. He was proud about himself and what he had become. It wasn’t easy, but it was worth it.

Suddenly the young Brit could hear a car driving up their street, while he was daydreaming and looked absently out of his window. It was a taxi, the taxi which finally brought his boyfriend back home. Lando couldn’t stop grinning, while he watched his favourite Spaniard getting out of the car.

He was looking good, of course he was. The younger one still couldn’t believe he was able to call him his, he probably won’t ever get used to that. After Carlos had taken his bags out of the trunk and he had paid the driver, his eyes automatically looked up to Lando’s window, like he had felt his eyes on him the whole time long.

A big, wide, happy grin formed onto his lips and the same appeared on Lando’s, while he giggled excited to himself. Overjoyed he waved at his boyfriend, whose smile became even bigger and he waved back at him the same pleasant way. The young Brit cuddled himself into his boyfriend’s hoodie, knowing that soon he will be able to cuddle himself into the owner himself and finally be able to take his scent in and relax again.

Shortly before Carlos entered the house, he looked back at the younger one still watching every of his movements closely and did send him a kiss. Tears began to form in Lando’s eyes, because he was really back. Carlos had really kept his promise and it was all real. He hadn’t been dreaming or imagined things the last six months.

Carlos was back.

They had talked about it, Carlos will spend the day of his arrival with his family. They were all already waiting for him and Lando exactly knew how much he had missed them. The young Brit himself will celebrate with his family together his birthday this afternoon.

And later the couple will finally meet and Carlos will keep his promise and take Lando out for a date on his eighteenth’s birthday. They had waited for each other already so long, they could wait for some more.

After the birthday presents were opened, the cake was eaten and his grandparents had driven home again, Lando went upstairs into his room to make himself ready for his first date ever. He already knew since days what he wanted to wear, so that part was easy.

After taking a shower and trying to tame his curls as good as possible, he got into his light blue jeans and grey sweater. Lando even took on some perfume, he had bought a few days ago. He wasn’t nervous, he was excited and by now he really couldn’t wait any more.

He had broken his head already the last few days, if Carlos will really keep his promise or not. What if he will change his mind in the last second? What if he will get it how boring he actually was? What if he will realize that he really wasn’t what he wanted?

Lando trusted his boyfriend that much that he even told him about his fears and with much patient the Spaniard tried to tell him that something like that won’t ever happen. He was in love with him, he was in love with who he was and he only loved him because of the lovely, young man he was.

In the end the young Brit finally really believed him. He had to, or he will become crazy in the last few days, till he will be back. But by now this fear was really gone completely and had got replaced by pure anticipation.

Lando breathed deep inside his lungs for one more time, before he went downstairs to his family sitting in the living room. “Sweetheart, why are you wearing these clothes? I mean, you look stunning, but..” His mother asked, while she looked at him from top to bottom.

Also the rest of his family did so, before Flo burst out into laughing, when she tried to say “He has even taken on some perfume. Since when do you make yourself that fancy for your internet friends? They can’t smell you anyway through the PC.”

Lando rolled his eyes in response, before he let them know like it wasn’t a big thing “I will go out tonight.” Now Flo, Cisca and also Olli were laughing from the volume of their lungs at him. His mother and father shared worried looks, but Lando exactly knew what he was talking about and that his family didn’t have a clue about what was coming their way, or better who was coming closer to their house at the moment.

“Is that Carlos?” Cisca suddenly asked, when she spotted the Spaniard walking over the street and all the laughers died. Sceptically also Olli looked outside, before he confirmed “Yeah, it’s him. I haven’t known he is already back.”

In the next second they could hear the front door getting opened and Lando’s heart skipped a beat, when the so familiar Spanish accent made its way to his ears. “Hello!” Carlos greeted, before he stepped into the living room and everyone was watching him in surprise. Except for Lando, he was eyeing him with heart eyes and maybe also some tears.

“Carlos. It’s really nice to see you again. We are surprised you are already back. How are you? Do you want to stay for dinner?” Lando’s mother asked motherly like always, but to everyone’s surprise the Spaniard shook his head and informed them

“Thank you, Mrs. Norris. But I have a date tonight.“ In contrast to Lando before, no one seemed to be surprised about that or laughed at him for it and latest now the young Brit couldn’t hide his wide grin any more. Everyone was looking at them and listened, when Carlos asked his boyfriend and offered him his arm, while doing so “Are you ready, Lando?”

Wildly agreeing the younger one nodded his head and took his offered arm a little shaking. Before they left the room, Lando looked back over his shoulder to say goodbye to his family and to also see their reactions. Every member of his family stared at them with an opened mouth and disbelieving eyes. Their faces caused Lando to chuckle, while he beamed up at Carlos, who did response his smile.

Lando still giggled, when they crossed the street with fast steps, exactly knowing that his whole family was still watching them through the window. Quickly they got into Carlos’ car and Lando waved at his family, when they passed by their living room window.

To see their still shocked and surprised expressions, after the many times teasing him, was priceless. The young Brit just couldn’t stop smiling for one second, also his boyfriend couldn’t, while he drove them to the fancy restaurant he had reserved a table already six months ago.

They were holding hands over the middle console, while they talked about Carlos’ flight and Lando’s birthday. It felt so normal, like they were already together like that their whole lives long, not like the first time at all. But even when it felt so right, Lando’s heart jumped up and down inside his chest.

When Carlos finally stopped the car in the parking lot of the pretty expensive looking restaurant, their hands separated and tensed the younger one began to play with the sleeve of his sweater. “Don’t be nervous, carino.” Carlos tried to comfort him, while moving his fingers through his sweet curls.

Lando gave him one of his sweet smiles, before he told him sincerely “I’m not nervous, I’m just excited. I have dreamed about this so many nights and now it finally really happens. Until I have seen you getting out of that taxi today, I have thought you could still change your mind. But when I have seen you, I knew you will keep your promise and now you are here and I can finally look at you, even touch you. I really don’t know what to say any more, Carlos. I have really thought it wouldn’t happen. I was so scared, because you mean so much to me.”

“Lando, shsh.. It’s okay. Calm down, carino.” He tried to shush him. “You can really believe it now. I’m here with you together and I won’t ever leave you again. I will stay by your side, you don’t have to be scared any more.” Gently the older one whipped his tears away, before he lifted carefully his chin and told him softly “It’s your birthday today, carino. Show me one of your beautiful smiles.”

Lando tried, even when some tears were still present in his eyes. “I love to see you smile so much more. You have one gorgeous, cute smile, carino. Oh, and speaking of your birthday, I still have something for you.” Carlos told him with an excited voice, while he reached back into the backseat to take a little black box with a silver bow.

“Feliz cumpleanos, carino. Te amo.” The Spaniard whispered, while he placed the little box into his boyfriend’s hands. “Is this really for me?” Lando just had to ask, because he hadn’t expected to also get a present from his boyfriend, because he already invited him for dinner and cinema after.

“Of course, carino. There is only one person on this planet I would call like that. Now open it finally, I want to see your reaction.” With a wide smile, Lando finally did what he got told and fished a beautiful silver necklace out of the small box with trembling hands.

“Carols, it’s.. it’s so pretty and.. oh my god, it even has our initials engraved.” Lando was amazed, while he looked at the chain pendant all closely and even traced the engraving carefully with his fingertips. “I have the same.” Carlos told him and showed him the exact same chain around his neck.

Lando smiled, unable to say one word. “So you like it?” The Spaniard still asked, even when he could exactly see how much his boyfriend did indeed adore it. “Oh god, yes. I love it, Carlos. It’s perfect. Thank you so much, it’s the best present I have ever got.”

“I’m happy you like it, carino. I’m happy when you are happy.” Carlos told him with those soft eyes of his, before he whispered “Come into my arms finally, carino.” Without hesitant, Lando tried to do so as good as possible over the middle console, he pulled his arms around Carlos’ belly, while he pressed his smaller body lightly against his chest.

“I love you, Carlos. I love you so much.” Lando muttered into his boyfriend’s shirt, taking in his scent after such a long time and letting himself fall in his strong, protective arms. “Yo tambien te quiero, carino. I’m so happy to be able to finally hold you.“

They stayed in their embrace for a half eternity, just enjoying each other’s near and warmth, till Carlos kissed the top of Lando’s head, they tried to separate their bodies and finally got out of the car. The dinner was delicious, Carlos a gentleman and Lando couldn’t stop beaming at him.

The movie was great as well and even if it shouldn’t have been, it would have still been perfect for Lando, as long as his boyfriend was by his side. They were holding hands the whole evening long, couldn’t let go from each other any more and also couldn’t take their eyes away from one another any more.

During the movie, the older one had laid his arm around his shoulders and offered Lando so to cuddle himself into his side, which he did instantly. Even when the movie was good, he still closed his eyes for some moments to enjoy this moment even more, while he felt Carlos’ strong arm pulling him closer and his breath against his hair. It felt so right.

Already days before, Carlos had secured the younger one, that they won’t do anything he wasn’t ready for. He still meant what he had said back then. They will take it slow and won’t rush anything. Now they had enough time, because Carlos won’t ever go anywhere without him.

Shortly after midnight the Spaniard parked his car in his parent’s driveway and like the gentleman he was, he accompanied Lando over the street to his place. The night was bitter cold, it was snowing peacefully from the dark night sky, when they reached the front door.

For the hundred time that evening, Lando thanked Carlos for everything he had done for him, while he beamed up at him, still not believing that he was really here and kept his promise. The Spaniard stroked his cold cheeks with the back of his fingers in response, because this night was only the beginning.

Happily the younger one leaned into the touch, closed his eyes to enjoy this moment even more and to remember it for the rest of his life. Carlos looked at him that lovely, affectionate way, his dark eyes were looking so soft and gently, taking him the breath away.

Carefully the Spaniard finally leaned down after moments of studying each other’s eyes to kiss his cheek warm. Lando didn’t want this evening to ever end, it was the best day of his life. Nothing could make it any better, expect..

“Can I kiss you?” Carlos whispered so close to his skin that goose bumps broke free instantly. They had both agreed to take their relationship and their new closeness slow, but seeing the younger one like that had caused the Spaniard to ask for his permission.

After so many longing stares, he longed for to be allowed to kiss his soft lips, to taste him, to feel him. And Lando felt exactly the same, even when he was as unsure and overwhelmed like never before.

Shyly but not less determined he nodded agreeing his head, eyes looking all expectant up at him, waiting for him to finally kiss his lips and mark him as his. Gently the older one cupped his face between his warm hands, balanced it and tilted it lightly to have better access to come with his lips closer to his.

“Are you really sure, carino?” Carlos whispered gently, his breath tickled Lando’s nose. “I have waited so long for this moment.” He told him sincerely, while he looked up at him through his lashes. “Me too, carino. Me too.” The Spaniard whispered, before he leaned his forehead against Lando’s to look deep into his eyes and so also into his soul.

Lando had to hold himself onto his boyfriend’s jacket, he would have fallen backwards if he wouldn’t do so, when his eyes were like butterflies flying in a warm summer breeze, when his eyes flicked from Carlos’ lips up to his eyes and back down again. He held his breath, while his heart worked twice as fast as it should, when the Spaniard was suddenly so close that he could count the little freckles on his nose.

It felt like magic, when their lips finally met after so many months, after so many longing stares, after everything. But the waiting was worth it all. Kissing Carlos was easier than Lando had expected, mostly because his boyfriend did the most work, but also when he began to move his own lips softly to his rhythm, he didn’t feel stupid or overwhelmed any more at all.

Carlos always made him feel so secure and accepted, no matter what he was doing. And so also kissing him felt natural, like he couldn’t make anything wrong. Lando had never thought he would be able to trust someone that much in his life.

It was a tender, long kiss with many feelings they couldn’t even describe, but when breathing became a problem Carlos still pulled slowly away from his lips, just to rest his forehead breathless against Lando’s again.

“Eres muy hermoso. Te quiero, carino.” After their kiss the older one seemed to have forgotten how to speak in English, but it was okay. After all those Spanish lessons Carlos had given the younger one over the phone the last months, he understood anyway.

“Muchisimas gracias por todo. Tambien te amo.” Lando did response to his boyfriend’s surprise. That wasn’t something he had taught him, he must have looked it up himself and Carlos couldn’t tell with words how much he liked to hear him talking in his mother language.

After they were smiling brightly at each other and the Spaniard had given him a sweet goodnight kiss onto his now so warm lips, Lando disappeared inside and waved from his window goodbye at his boyfriend, before he pulled on his hoodie, knowing that soon he will be able to cuddle with Carlos in one bed and he won’t need his hoodie any more.

When Lando went downstairs for breakfast the next morning, his whole family was sitting around the table, already waiting for him. They looked at him still the same way as yesterday evening. “Why have you never told us about it?” His mother finally asked, after Lando had told them the whole story about Carlos and him.

“Because you wouldn’t have believed me anyway.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 😊❤️


End file.
